


Our Forefathers

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [58]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, The dantistache relationship is basically irrelevant but I figured I’d tag it anyway, WKM, Williams past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “I loved your Wilford/Jim relationship! Let me know if you have any more of that!”- nightmarejasmineWilford recounts why he’s so fond of the Jims.





	Our Forefathers

“So what happened after?”

Anti plopped himself down onto the couch next to Wilford, clearly with more questions in mind.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, ye didn’t find Damien and Celine, and Dark left... what did ye actually do?”

Wilford blinked a couple of time, then smiled.

“You know the Jims?”

Anti furrowed his eyebrows.

“Of course I know the Jims. They’re impossible not to know.”

“Well, they’re not the first of their kind. They have predecessors. They’re not immortal, like Darky or... maybe me, we still haven’t figured it out yet, but the Jims before them were at the manor trying to get an exclusive scoop on the murder of such a famous man. They didn’t quite get what they came for, although they basically managed to run rampant through the whole place unseen while everything happened. I don’t know how they did it, and these Jims, the ones I’m working with now, they’re really no different. It’s in their lineage, their blood.”

Anti looked a mix of concerned and confused.

“Ye’re tellin’ me the Jims were around for all that shit?!”

“Well, not these Jims specifically, but yes. After Dark... woke up, and I tried to find my friends, I mean... I didn’t want to stop looking. And the manor pushed me to something of a breaking point, the way it often did with anyone who stayed for too long. The Jims found me, took me in like I was one of their own. That’s how I got my first job as a reporter, of course.”

Antis expression seemed to soften at the last part, since it was about the only thing that made any damn sense. Anti always thought it was the other way around, that Wilford had just landed in the industry and took whoever he wanted with him, maybe even pitying the Jims so much as to always keep them on board despite what some people might refer to as incompetency.

But apparently. Wilford was known as THE Wilford Warfstache, with his own production team and studio and Hollywood reputation all because a couple of Jims back in the day were trying to get a story of their own.

“Is Pink Jim telling the story of our forefathers? What a wonderful tale, filled with treacherous twists and turns. Jim, get the camera on him! We should get this one for the archives. Pink Jim, would you mind going from the top?”

Wilford laughed as the two seemingly appeared from nowhere and instantly had a camera on his face, waiting, almost shaking with anticipation.

Anti almost cackled and Wilford smiled too, leaning back into the couch, clearing his throat ready to recite it the way he always used to, that was, before he knew what really happened.

“It had been a horrid few days, walking around aimlessly through a serious of never ending corridors and staircases. A lightning storm had just passed and I could scarcely remember my own name, let alone why I was there in the first place...”

Anti leaned in and rested his head on Wilfords shoulder, listening to the baritone of his voice, taking in every detail of the story, not the way it necessarily happened, but the way Wilford remembered it. And really, did it matter which was which?

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
